Mismatched Twilight
by MiMiluv3
Summary: What if Bella was a Cullen instead of Edward? My version of Twilight :   Better summary inside! Please R&R
1. Updated Summary

_**UPDATE‼! I put up a new poll on my profile! Please vote! I'm getting conflicted reviews (I love Jacob, I hate Jacob) and I, personally, am team Switzerland so I don't know what side to take! I also my wait a few days to post the second chapter ( because Jacob doesn't need to be in the first chapter) so that I'll know where to put Jacob in my story's plot. Thank you in advanced  
><strong>_****

**Okay this story is going to be about if Bella was the Cullen instead of Edward.**

**So the things that have changed from the original Twilight are:**

**Bella Marie Cullen is a "vegetarian" vampire who is 110 years (born on June 20, 1901)**

**Edward Anthony Masen is an average human, but seems like he is older because of his gentleman-ness**

**His parents are Elizabeth and Anthony Masen and they don't want him dating snotty girls and have asked them to wait for the "right girl".**

**Okay obviously there'll be no Nessie but I'm not sure if I should add in Jacob or not.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**I'm going to go work on chapter one now!**

**Bye!**

**Oh wait also any ideas for a better title?**

**Lemme know!**

K thanks byeeee! :D 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Boy

Heyyy everybody‼! This is my first story so don't be too hard on it please! This story will also be on my Wattpad account (Mimiluvsyewh) so if you use Wattpad you can also check it out there. Okay everyone I'm looking for a new name if you think of one post it in the comments please? Thanks!

Mismatched Twilight- Chapter 1

Bella's POV

_It's a just another day… _I thought to myself as I got ready for yet another day of school.

Suddenly Alice shrieked from her room, "BELLA‼!"

"What, Alice?" I muttered, knowing that she could've heard that even if I way at the beginning of our driveway.

"I just saw something that will happen today‼! Oh my god I cannot believe this!" she said, appearing at my doorway.

"What did you see?" I asked, fully knowing that she would've told me already if she was planning to.

"Well if I told you, you wouldn't believe it so you're just going to have to wait and see. But I can tell you that you are not going to be wearing that today" she said scrutinizing my jeans and a tee shirt with a scowl, even though they were designer because she wouldn't allow any of us to buy "normal" clothes. Heck, if we had anything that was normal she'd give it to Goodwill and replace it with a designer one without even telling us.

She handed me a navy blue floral dress that went right above my knees, a pair of matching navy blue high heels, a matching purse, and accessories. In my first 10 years with her I might have protested that, but by now she has most definitely gotten rid of my fear of shopping, makeovers, and walking in high heels. It didn't help me that Rose was on her side though.

I took the clothes without a flinch and changed with super speed, which was definitely a perk to being a vampire. Then used it to take off my old makeup and put on new makeup to match the outfit, perfectly. She laughed and ran to go get the keys to her yellow Porsche. I always rode with Alice and Jasper in the mornings and Rose and Emmett rode to school together in Rose's car. I then followed her outside and got into the backseat.

"So can you at least tell me when your visions going to happen today? And I swear if it's Mike Newton proposing to me or asking me to prom again you better tell me or I'll burn all of the new clothes you got yesterday!" I nearly shouted the last part at her.

"Whoa Bells, chill out. No it's not about the Newt, this time. And it's going to happen today at lunch." She said, visibly frightened at the thought of me burning her precious clothes. I'm normally not the violent type, but this Newton kid was getting on my last nerve.

"Alice, honey, calm down she isn't going to burn your clothes… right Bells? Right?" Jasper said, starting to freak out from Alice's emotions.

"Right Jazzy, Alice I was just kidding… So nothing important with Newton today?" I asked, still not totally convinced that her vision wasn't about Mike.

"Well he's going back and forth trying to decide if he should ask you to prom again or if Emmett meant it when he said he'd hang him, by his underwear, on the flagpole." She said, chuckling at the thought of Newton hanging by his tighty whiteys from the flagpole at the front of the school. Carlisle, of course, wasn't so happy when he got a call from the principal informing him of Emmett's threat, but he also didn't like boys hitting on Bella so much because she didn't like them at all.

Finally we arrived at school, which was already full of cars and students. I noticed one new car there though, a shiny silver Volvo.

_Hmmmm… that's the nicest car here besides out two family cars… _I thought myself.

"Come on Bella! We're going to be late!" Alice yelled as I realized I was gawking at the new car.

"Okay okay" I said, starting to walk quickly inside because the constant Forks rain would ruin my hair and makeup, causing Alice to make me skip class and redo it. Trust me it's happened…

Right as I walked into the first class of my day the final bell rang. I quickly got seated next to Eric Yorkie, the over helpful nerd who has a crush on me.

"Hey Bella!" he eagerly said.

"Hi Eric" I said to be polite. Then Mr. Mason started droning on about stuff that I have known forever, thanks to photographic vampire memory.

When the bell rang for my next class, Government with Mr. Jefferson, I got my things together and walked slowly because I had plenty of time. I sat down in my seat and groaned internally when Jessica Stanley came into the room and sat down right beside me.

"OMG! Guess what Bellsy‼!" she said with her annoying voice.

"Don't call me Bellsy." I stated, really not caring about the gossip she wanted to share with me.

"THERE'S A REALLY HOT NEW GUY‼!" she whisper yelled because class had started already.

"Cool." I said, knowing I'm probably going to have another unwanted admirer.

"Yeah! He's totally gorgeous!" she said with an admiring look in her eye.

"Is that so…" I mumbled, knowing that she was going to go into every little detail now.

"Mhm! He's got amazing green eyes, a rockin' body, the world's best hair, and he's pretty tall‼!" she listed.

"You left something out…" I said stating the obvious.

"What?" she said thinking I knew more about him than she did.

"His name. You forgot his name." I said mentally shaking my head.

"Oh pssh, that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I am completely in love with his hotness." She said naïvely.

It went similar to that in the next class and as she walked me to lunch. I finally broke away from her when I got to my siblings' lunch table that only ever sat us in it.

"How can you stand talking to that stupid human?" Rosalie asked

"I swear Jessica's brain is the size of a pea!" Emmett added in.

"Hey even if we don't like her it's not nice to talk about her that way." I said, trying to keep the peace.

"Ooooh Yaaay!" Alice squealed

"He's coming! He's coming! Here he comes! Oh my god!" she continued while the rest of us wondered what the heck she was talking about.

Then I saw him, the most beautiful boy in the world. My gold eyes were locked on his emerald green eyes, and it was love at first site…


End file.
